As specified in various swimming competition rules, for example NCAA Swimming and Diving; 2017-18 and 2018-19 Rules and Interpretations, (ISSN 0736-5128), The National Collegiate Athletic Association, Indianapolis, Ind. (August 2017), “A bell or air horn will be sounded when the leading competitor has two lengths plus five yards to swim.” (p. 37) However, in the case of a hearing impaired competitor(s), audible signals may not be heard. Unable to perceive an audible cue, the hearing impaired competitor is forced to seek out a visual cue. For example, the hearing impaired swimmer must typically look up and observe a hand signal from a referee or coach to assure they are aware of the last lap signal, which potentially compromises the hearing impaired swimmer's stroke or body position in the midst of the competition. Consequently, in the interest of equality, it is imperative that any last lap system include at least a visual cue for the competitors.
In the case of hearing impaired competitor, audible signals may be supplemented with visual cues as well. For example, in the Swimmers Official's Guidelines Manual (July 2012), on page 26 under Modifications for the deaf and hard-of-hearing, the guide states “Deaf and hard of hearing swimmers require a visual starting signal, i.e., a strobe light and/or starter's arm signals. The modification may include the referee reassigning lanes within the swimmer's heat, i.e., exchanging one lane for another, so that the strobe light or starter's arm signal can more clearly be seen by the deaf or hard-of-hearing swimmer.” Given the prerequisite that accommodations for special needs should be as transparent as possible, the interchanging of lanes, visual hand signals and providing a strobe light has been acknowledged as exceedingly intrusive in a hybrid event, and in some cases ineffective. The apparatus disclosed herein is directed to a solution for signaling swimmers entering their last lap, whether hearing impaired or not, using both visual and audible signals that can be readily sensed by a swimmer during a competition (e.g., freestyle race). The additional features of an extendable pole, replaceable battery, etc., make the apparatus easily transportable and suitable for adjustment or adaptation to various environments as well.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is an apparatus for providing a submerged signal, comprising: a handle, said handle including an electrical switch therein; an extension pole, stored within the handle, the extension pole being extendible from a stored position to an extended position; a signaling housing, including a transparent portion for the transmission of light from a light source within the transparent portion for viewing by a swimmer, and an audible signaling device; and a self-contained power source (e.g., 9V battery), connected to said electrical switch, wherein upon activating the switch (ON), the light source and the audible signaling device are both energized and produce light and sound, respectively.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.